


Сумма всех наших частей

by wxldcard



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Hanahaki Disease, Introspection, Kinda
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxldcard/pseuds/wxldcard
Summary: Они не целовались ни утром, ни ночью до этого, и хорошо, потому что губы у Лалисы были все обветренные, а в легких болел красный лотос.





	Сумма всех наших частей

**Author's Note:**

> название по фильму Ханса Вайнгартнера (2012)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=elXIuYebuC4 - вместо эпиграфа

В середине зимы лотос, который она хранила глубоко - под слоем кожи, мышц и костей, - только-только начал оформляться в бутон, но само его существование уже казалось привычным и ощущалось Лалисой, как легкий симптом неизвестной хронической болезни. Плотные круглые листы разворачивались внутри ее грудной клетки, но пока не мешали дыханию, а любой дискомфорт можно было запить обезболивающим первой фазы, и Лалиса получала бесплатный блистер по рецепту каждую неделю.

Лотос, который она хранила глубоко, на снимках рентгенографии выглядел уродливой скомканной массой, неизвестно как оказавшейся в человеческих легких болотной тиной, - чем-то, что Дженни от нее никогда и ни за что бы не приняла. Это мог быть кто угодно - мало ли людей было в Бангкоке, мало ли нашлось потом Сеуле - но лотос Лалисы жил, рос, готовился зацвести для неё, так вышло. Это мог быть кто угодно, но была Дженни - некоронованная принцесса в стерильно чистом замке на чердачном этаже высотки в Каннамгу. В ее доме всегда было немного холодно, всегда немного пусто, всегда полный порядок. Казалось, что ко всему вокруг, как и к самой Дженни, прикасаться можно было, только надев одноразовые медицинские перчатки. Любые проявления уязвимости и мягкости в этом доме после прочтения следовало сжечь.

Тем утром они позавтракали обезжиренным йогуртом и разъехались по больницам. Лалиса возвращалась к себе домой пешком, неся в руках квадратный конверт со снимками, и думала о том, как Дженни тоже, может, везет кому-то свои цветы - вся на куски разбитая девочка. Думала про продление студенческой визы, про новые анальгетики, про то, с каким тонким звуком тающие в виски кубики льда ударяются о стакан.

Совет номер семь, который печатают во всех брошюрах напротив пяти стадий Кюблер-Росс:

_повторять мысль вслух, пока слова не станут просто словами, составленными из букв, составленных из чернил._

Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя - твердить, пока не начнет заплетаться язык, пока не отболит со всеми завязями лотос, пока звуки до единого не потеряют смысл.

Я люблю тебя.

Они не целовались ни утром, ни ночью до этого, и хорошо, потому что губы у Лалисы были все обветренные, а в легких болела болотная тина.

Дженни улетала тихо, потому что ей наверняка было неловко упоминать просто так о своих проблемах с паспортом и страховкой, и потому что это было ненадолго - пара недель, в которые удобно умещались и теплое веллингтонское Рождество, и годовщина свадьбы родителей. Дженни улетала тихо, но Чеён автоматными очередями постила сториз в инстаграм: _собираю принцессу домой :’(_. На фото большая кровать Дженни была завалена одеждой, словно они вдвоем с Чеён выпотрошили целый шкаф прямо на новые белые простыни, и из-за беспорядка место по ту сторону экрана показалось Лалисе абсолютно незнакомым.

Вечером Дженни написала ей: _как твой цветок?_

 _все хорошо._  
пока точно неизвестно, но говорят, что он будет красный, когда вырастет.  
и очень большой.

_у моих тоже все хорошо.  
тебе можно позвонить?_

\- ей всегда было можно. Они долго молчали, было слышно, как у Дженни кипит чайник, как шумят ящики, выкатываясь из гарнитура, как она шуршит упаковкой риса.

\- Я люблю тебя, - сказала Лалиса в телефон.

Дженни сказала: «Я знаю».

Сказала: «Спасибо, что любишь меня».

И: «Ты приедешь утром в аэропорт?»

Лалиса ответила: «Ага» - и соврала.

А утром написала:

  
_хорошо долететь <3._  
прости, что так.  
искупайся за меня в своём море.

На следующий день Джису постригла ее - Лалиса сидела, балансируя на бортике ванной и поднимая ноги от пола. Джису сказала: «Не вертись, а то отрежу ухо».

Джису постригла ее, как три года назад: челка, волосы до плеч - не хватало только вплести изумруд мелками для волос. Три года назад Лалиса готовилась поступать в университет в Корее, моталась туда-обратно на языковые курсы, волонтёрила в группах поддержки заболевших и еще не знала, что сама будет вынашивать кому-то красные тайские лотосы.

В следующий раз Чеён сама свозила Лалису на своей машине к врачу, поднялась с ней вместе к кабинету, а потом сходила с ней в аптеку, ничего не говоря до самой икеи, где едва ли не с головой зарылась в венки омелы. Она руками всколыхнула пластиковые листья, и они зашуршали, словно встревоженные ветром. Чеён тогда поделилась почти шепотом, что хочет повесить по омеле над каждой дверью, чтобы можно было целовать Джису в любое время, когда захочется, - как будто ей был нужен для этого повод, сейчас или последние полгода.

Было немного неловко оставаться у них дома на Рождество, как пытаться откусить от фруктового льда, который палочками делится ровно только надвое.

Фото Дженни в ленте - белые пляжи, похутукава, совсем не зимний солнечный свет. Кто-то сфотографировал ее по лодыжку в бирюзовой воде: короткая плиссированная юбка, топ бикини, сувенирная шапка санты. Дженни смотрела через плечо и улыбалась честно - невозможно широко и сморщив нос. Было тепло от одного только взгляда, и, на самом деле, уже достаточно просто знать, что у нее все искренне в порядке.

Лалисе не нравилась любая зима вне Сиамского залива и не нравилась эта юбка, но она все равно поставила лайк под фото, потому что знала, что для Дженни очень по-смешному важны эти бессмысленные циферки, и потому что ей хотелось, чтобы потом Дженни улыбнулась, хоть бы даже и не двигая губ.

Я люблю тебя.

Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя.

_«...для профилактики преждевременного прорастания зараженным также рекомендуется использовать прием семантического насыщения. Слова и фразы следует повторять до полной потери их лексического значения. Длительность эффекта индивидуальна. Процедура проводится многократно, паузы между повто...»_

В то Рождество Лалиса объелась курицы в кисло-сладком соусе и уснула между Джису и Чеён на их круглой кровати. Утро обернулось вокруг ее тела человеческим теплом, как мягким одеялом, над дверью в спальню висел венок омелы.

В мобильном нашлись два пропущенных от Дженни и несколько сообщений.

_счастливого рождества!!_

_прости меня.  
я бы очень хотела, чтобы это были твои цветы._

Этих слов было бы достаточно, чтобы сломать Лалисе нос или пробить лёгкие, или чтобы Лалису проглотила круглая дурацкая кровать, или чтобы по пути домой с рейса Сеул-Бангкок ее взрывной волной унесло прямо в космос.

Лалиса хотела написать: _да. я бы тоже._

Но ответила:

_счастливого рождества!_

После они не разговаривали до самого возвращения Дженни в Сеул и даже дольше, если не считать обмена односложными сообщениями на ее день рождения. А потом закончился семестр, и Лалиса улетела домой.

Лотос почти перестал расти и болеть - Лалисе нравилось думать, что он заснул на холодное время года - и в любой день, кроме воскресенья, было легко притвориться, будто его и вовсе нет. За работой в ресторане родителей можно было ничего не замечать и просто жить, как живется; жить, как абсолютно здоровый человек без неудобных чувств.

По пятницам школьный друг Лалисы возил ее в Патпонг на чужой машине и в задымленных клубах представлялся иностранцам как Бэмбэм. Лалиса танцевала до головокружения, узнавала лица в надежде, что новые вытеснят одно единственное, корнями вросшее; иногда целовалась с Бэмбэмом - просто так, если он вдруг задерживался в клубе надолго, а не уезжал с каким-нибудь очередным другом домой. В пятницу Лалиса смеялась и ничего не помнила, большую часть субботы просыпала, а в воскресенье нужно было отмечаться у врача, и уже на больничном крыльце боль возобновлялась.

Лалиса смотрела на узловатый, раскинувший несколько развернувшихся листов лотос на рентгеновском снимке - смотрела и думала, что растет он смешной и уродливый, и что Дженни больше подошел бы опиум - красивый, но ядовитый цветок.

Бэмбэм сказал:

\- Я никого не люблю, и мне супер.

Лалиса красила ему ногти, которые он уже успел обгрызть за нервную рабочую неделю в торговом квартале.

\- Как это? - спросил он, не очень озадачивая себя тактичностью. - Как это, когда у тебя цветок в легких?

Лалиса нарочно смазала ему указательный палец, и пока Бэмбэм тихо и зло шипел, как кошка, сказала, что болеть - это совсем не так, как показывают в новостях или пишут в буклетиках для волонтеров.

Сказала, что это просто встретить человека, с которым хорошо и легко вместе - ничего особенного, таких связей набегают сотни, тысячи. Болезнь развивается постепенно, а ты еще даже не знаешь, что заражена. Как-то сама собой получается привязанность - это ведь никогда не заметно, правда? - нельзя уловить какой-то один момент, с которого бы все началось, как по щелчку. Все хорошо, все как обычно. Потом начинаются перепады настроения и мигрень, иногда кровь носом. Потом приходится купить переносной ингалятор: один, второй, третий - на каждую сумку, на каждую куртку. Наконец, прийти к врачу и узнать, что все дело не в смоге.

Это совсем не так, как показывают в новостях или пишут в буклетиках для волонтеров. Не случится никаких нечеловеческих трагедий, а время будет идти, как шло. Просто появится новая рутина: отмечаться в клинике каждую неделю, пить таблетки, гуглить разновидности цветов, пытаясь выгадать, какой достался в этой лотерее. Время будет идти, как шло - никаких нечеловеческих трагедий. Разве только если вспомнить миллионы прочитанных статей и подумать: а где же. А где же любовь - такая, про которую все писали книжки, пели песни, снимали кино? А любовь послушает и скажет: «Сделай мне одолжение, и выйди покури».

В первый раз за долгое время Дженни позвонила ей на красном, теплом закате - и за полчаса до посадки на самолет.

\- Ты пропадаешь из всех соцсетей, тебя нигде не выловишь. Пришлось расспрашивать Чеён. Мне было неловко.

Лалиса посмеялась из привычки и потому что успела отвыкнуть от корейской речи. Пощелкала ручкой чемодана. Сказала: «Как твои цветы?» - задала вопрос, который стал для них двоих чем-то сродни приветствию. Субститутом для: «Ты поела?» и «Как твои дела?». Других больных знакомых не было ни у Лалисы, ни у Дженни, но о цветах говорить было нужно с кем-то, кроме врача и тех, кто смотрел с жалостью, иначе начинало казаться, что сходишь с ума.

Дженни сказала: «Хорошо». Сказала: «Это розы».

Лалиса улыбнулась табло рейсов. Опять пощелкала ручкой. Ответила: «Быстро ты».

\- У меня самолет вот буквально сейчас. Мы увидимся в Сеуле? Я скучаю.

Дженни сказала: «Конечно. Да. Я тоже скучаю». И Лалиса опять улыбнулась табло, потому что точно знала, что Дженни ей никогда не врет, даже если это очень сложно.

\- Ты позвонишь мне, когда прилетишь?

\- Да, - сказала Лалиса. - Да.

\- Хочешь, я приеду тебя встретить?

\- Нет. Не надо. Пожалуйста.

Лалиса хотела попросить: «Пожалуйста - не так сразу». Вместо этого пролистала в голове все вызубренные наизусть советы из брошюры и сказала:

\- Я люблю тебя.

\- Я знаю. Я знаю.

\- Тебе не очень грустно?

\- Нет, у меня все хорошо, но я просто скучаю.

Лалиса сказала: «Я скоро». Сказала: «Я пойду попрощаюсь с мамой», хотя в аэропорту была одна.

Дженни сказала: «Окей. Я жду звонка». И ничего не спросила, хотя всегда без ошибки точно знала, если Лалиса врет.

Сеульский март расцеловал ветром в обе щеки, тоже отосковав. Они ходили смотреть инсталляцию «Спасём планету!» в парк Ханган, и Лалиса чувствовала, как внутри шевелится, набухая и готовясь распуститься, бутон.

Дженни разрешила ей греть руки о свой стаканчик с латте и даже не поморщилась, когда Лалиса без предупреждения отпила чуть-чуть. День персиковой мягкой акварелью перетекал в фиолетовую ночь - зажглись пустыми окнами высотки, замигали неоновые вывески, зашумели, неловко ворочая замерзшими пальцами, уличные музыканты. Лалиса сказала: «Я скучала по этому месту». Чтобы не сказать: «Я люблю тебя. Я скучала по тебе».

Пока они ехали домой к Дженни, Лалиса думала про ее розы, какого они цвета, какого сорта, будут ли бутоны крупными и воздушными или же усыпят стебли десятками маленьких полуразвернувшихся бусин. Дженни тоже не выбирала, кого ей любить, Лалиса его не знала - безымянного, безлицего, но было достаточно, что он просто есть.

Лотос, который она хранила глубоко, чуть шевельнул лепестками, запросил для себя тепла. Лалиса приложила ладонь к солнечному сплетению. Бутон больно дернулся: еще.

Она старалась не думать о теплых и окровавленных лепестках на дне раковины, или о найденных в интернете рентгеновских фото легких, насквозь, словно средневековый герб шпагами, проткнутых стеблями.

Дженни сказала: «Я скоро», а сама шумела в ванной уже дольше, чем половину плейлиста.

Дженни сказала: «Я скоро», и Лалиса прямо в куртке упала на ее всегда пахнущую стиральным порошком постель.

Дженни сказала: «Все просто отлично», и Лалиса осталась лежать в этом стерильном замке, отделенная от свободы одной дверью. Очень стараясь сделать вид, будто не слышит, как Дженни закашливается в ванной. Они стали большими профессионалами по части игнорирования очевидных вещей.

\- Мы стали большими профессионалами по части игнорирования очевидных вещей, - сказала Лалиса.

Дженни ответила: «Да», стоя у изножья постели, смотря сверху вниз. Она говорила так, словно ее нос был забит, и без косметики снова выглядела немного младше и на пару лет менее уставшей.

Дженни ответила: «Да». И Лалиса не сказала ей: «Я люблю тебя», поэтому слова вспенились, надулись, как газировка в банке, если ее хорошенько потрясти в руках. Только и оставалось, что дернуть за алюминиевое колечко и высвободить взрывную волну, которая могла бы разобрать на части и Лалису, и Дженни, и Джису с Чеён и их аккуратным счастливым домом, и целый Сеул, состоящий из десятков тысяч таких же домов.

Они не целовались, и хорошо, потому что губы у Лалисы были все обветренные, а язык - обожженный латте. Куртка упала на белый пол и испортила идеальный порядок. На пол упала толстовка, брякнул застежкой бюстгальтер. Лалиса распустила волосы и резинку бросила тут же. Следом отправились джинсы, больно подавив на пальцы непослушной пуговицей. Лалиса разложила себя на части, и их сумма образовала совершенно нерабочую формулу: посреди спальни возвышался омут ткани, на кровати сидела сама Лалиса, а под ребрами разворачивался бутоном большой красный лотос.

У нее было множество глупых вопросов к Дженни, например: могут ли цветы увядать, а если могут, то что она тогда стала бы делать со своими розами;  
можно ли отключить музыку и хотя бы сегодня слушать только друг друга;  
могут ли они иногда притворяться вдвоем - совсем чуть-чуть?

Дженни сказала: «По-моему, мы притворяемся достаточно». Она долго водила носом за ухом Лалисы, прежде чем тепло и мягко спуститься ниже, к основанию шеи, и дальше - цепляя губами торчащие ключицы. Кожа и кости, за хрупкость которых Лалисе всегда было немного стыдно. Когда Дженни широко провела горячей ладонью от низа живота к горлу, все тело прошило болью - лотос развернулся полностью и лепестками рванулся навстречу руке.

Они не целовались, и хорошо. Может быть, Лалиса робела, потому что ждала день, когда кто-нибудь придёт и освободит её, как птицу из клетки, раскроив грудину. Что кто-нибудь выпустит ее из этой ночи или хотя бы из замершего в полном штиле утра в чужой затихшей квартире, посреди нарушенного порядка вещей, в холодных солнечных пятнах.

Дженни никогда ей не врала, даже если это было сложно, даже если Лалисе это было нужно, а потому лежала на животе, отвернув голову к противоположной стене. Двигались ресницы - было видно, что она моргает: не спит. Одеяло спуталось у их ног, как общий знаменатель - было и жарко, и холодно. Стебель позвоночника Дженни выпирал сквозь нежную кожу. Лалиса придвинулась на локтях, посчитала губами родинки внизу спины: одна, две, три.

Лалиса думала, как будет возвращаться домой пешком, через холодное утро и через слепящее солнце, трогая себя под грудью и уговаривая цветок, как ребенка: не боли.

За порогом начиналась тишина, за порогом начиналось воскресенье, а значит, пора была ехать в клинику.

Они не целовались, и хорошо, потому что молчание искрилось каждой новой секундой, словно пробитое током. Дженни проводила Лалису до дверей, накинув свой глупый розовый халат и сказала, как всегда, а не попросила: «Останься на завтрак».

Останься на завтрак, останься на завтрак, останься на завтрак. При постоянном повторении слова теряют смысл.

Они позавтракали обезжиренным йогуртом и разъехались по больницам. Консультация, снимки, бесплатный блистер. Внутри капсул с обезболивающим второй фазы содержался мир, в котором возможно было, ничего не чувствуя, днями работать на износ и радоваться мелочам, каждый вечер еле-еле доползать до подушки.

 _это действует?_  
повторение фраз  
хотя бы иногда?  
хотя бы

Лалиса уснула прежде, чем придумала, что может ответить Дженни, не угодив при этом в петлю полезного совета №7 из бесплатной брошюры.

В конце марта она сделала тату кольцом вокруг большого пальца.

ЛЮБОВЬ

Хосок улыбался, шурша перчатками. Спросил как будто бы с пониманием: «Как у Хёны?»

Лалиса рефлекторно улыбнулась в ответ. Сказала: «Почти». Сказала: «Представь, что бьешь кому-то список продуктов для похода в супермаркет, только круче».

«Любовь» была желто-зеленая через букву.

Ничего в тот день не болело - ни внутри, ни снаружи, и было неясно - то ли из-за новых таблеток, то ли из-за того, что совет номер семь вдруг начал работать. Лалиса поехала домой на автобусе, вылавливая через окно на ладонь еще холодное с зимы солнце.

А на следующий день она не пошла отмечать день рождения в бар с подругами, потому что лотос начал прорастать стеблем во время смены в студии. Лалису двадцать минут тошнило в раковину женского туалета, а когда она вернулась, Сынхун сказал: «Паршиво выглядишь». Сказал и вызвал скорую.

Ее продержали под витаминной капельницей, но отпустили домой только к вечеру, добавив в электронной картотеке транквилизаторы к списку рекомендуемых медикаментозных препаратов. Чеён сказала: «Что за бред? Как можно рекомендовать транквилизаторы?» Забомбардировала: «Ты же в городской? За тобой приехать? Я быстро».

Было слышно, как на том конце Джису спрашивает у нее «Ну что там?», было слышно, как работает телевизор и как гремит посуда - домашние незнакомые звуки.

\- Я уже заказала такси. И ты меня видела буквально вчера, я здоровая, я просто супер. Какая-то ерунда. Может быть, побочки от смены лекарств, так бывает.

Джису попросила у Чеён трубку и сказала Лалисе:

\- Мы все равно приедем попозже, хорошо? Тебе же можно кушать? Мы привезем торт и свечку-фейерверк, как ты хотела, согласна?

Джису больше объясняла, чем спрашивала. Спорить с ней было невозможно, да и не хотелось, никогда. Лалиса на все вопросы разом ей ответила: «Хорошо. Я буду ждать. Спасибо, правда».

За воротами больницы было светло от белых фонарей - ненастоящий, резкий свет. Ближайшая точка курения была метрах в пятидесяти от подъезда, так что пришлось остаться у входа в будку, чтобы не пропустить такси.

Стоило только затянуться, как рядом послышалось:

\- Ты разве не знаешь, что это вредно? Что твой цветок станет серым, заболеет и пропахнет дымом. Что там еще в брошюрах пишут?..

Лалиса обернулась, спросила у задымленной темноты:

\- А тебе случайно не нравятся больные серые цветы?

Дженни поморщилась. Не сказала, как иногда выдавливала из себя: «Прости». Вместо этого подошла поближе и встала рядом - достаточно близко, чтобы их предплечья почти соприкасались сквозь бесполезные слои одежды, но недостаточно, чтобы можно было уловить, что она про себя думает, и сколько неживых бутонов забивают собою ее легкие прямо сейчас.

Она попросила сигарету, и Лалиса дала, не найдя в себе сил сделать ответное замечание.

У Лалисы было множество глупых вопросов к Дженни, например:  
как его зовут? я знаю, что это друг незнакомых мне твоих друзей;  
твои цветы быстрее растут от близости или только болят, как мои?  
тебе не очень грустно?

Дженни сказала: «Нет. Но я немножечко устала».

Струйка дыма, которую она выпустила, почти не размыкая губ, завилась, как стебель ипомеи, устремившись к небу, и совсем рассеялась уже через пару секунд. Лалиса смотрела на верхушку уличного фонаря сквозь эту линзу. Где-то начиналось очередное воскресенье, кто-то распечатывал конверты с рентгеновскими снимками, в Бангкоке гремели ночные клубы.

Лалиса сказала:

\- Я люблю тебя.


End file.
